fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
Season four of the sitcom Full House originally aired on ABC from September 21, 1990 to May 3, 1991. Plot Starting in season four, Danny realizes that he must start disciplining Michelle. Jesse proposes to Rebecca and they soon become married. Joey's career takes a turn for the better when he is offered a job in Las Vegas to open for Wayne Newton. In this season, Michelle turns four, Stephanie enters the third grade at the age of eight, and D.J. begins her final year in junior high at age thirteen. Opening-credits Sequence :See also: Opening credits gallery The separate close-up of Michelle is removed, and we start with the close-up of Michelle from the angle of Bullet (Danny's car), with the image updated again to reflect everyone's ages. The soccer scene (from in ) is also removed, going straight into the opening credits. The introduction of the adult actors (Stamos, Saget, Coulier, and Loughlin) was filmed on location in San Francisco, with Jesse sitting on a bench and strumming his guitar, Danny cleaning his car, Joey posing at Fisherman's Wharf while taking off his shades/sunglasses, and Becky viewing some flowers, with the Golden Gate Bridge in the background. This same sequence would be used until season seven. The girls are introduced on the set, with D.J. placing a younger picture of herself on the mantle and posing next to it (in reality, it's that of a younger Candace), Stephanie playing with Comet in the backyard, and Michelle jumping on her bed (shown only in the truncated version of the theme song; in the extended version, the older girls' credits are preceded by their opening credits from seasons 1 and 3, respectively, to reflect their growing up; Michelle's is preceded by seasons 1, 2, and 3). The image of the cast running towards the camera is also updated. The new sequence includes images of Michelle and Jesse kissing and hugging in her room (carried over from season 3's sequence), the family getting off a Powell & Market Sts. cable car the minute it stops, and ends with the girls' hair-combing scene updated to reflect their ages, then Danny, Jesse, and Joey hanging out at Fisherman's Wharf, and then cuts to the family having a picnic on Alamo Square (with Jeff Franklin's creator credit fading in and out, and is top-aligned), which would be seen throughout the remainder of the series. Closing-credits Sequence From this season through season five, some (if not all) of the images are updated to match that of the new opening sequence. As usual, it starts with the panoramic sweep of the Golden Gate Bridge and then goes into the image updates: The image featuring D.J. and Stephanie fishing with Danny at Fisherman’s Wharf (from the first three seasons) is now replaced with the family getting off a Powell & Market Sts. cable car when it stops (and is the only one used in the opening with the abbreviated theme, as it cuts to the cast running toward the camera), the zoom-out of the family riding in Danny’s car is now replaced with D.J. riding Rocket (from "D.J.'s Very First Horse", and only used in the season three opening with the extended theme, regardless of whether Becky is featured in the episode), Danny and Michelle napping in a rocking chair in her room (seasons 2–3, but only used in the opening of the season two premiere) is replaced with the guys hanging out (seasons 2–3), and ends with the picnic scene. In addition, the Lorimar Television logo is now an in-credit logo and cuts out before the fade to black (not applicable to syndicated repeats), and on occasion will use the music from its 1988 logo.CLG Wiki: Lorimar Television Characters Main * John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis * Bob Saget as Danny Tanner * Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone * Candace Cameron as D.J. Tanner * Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner * Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as Michelle Tanner * Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Donaldson (Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis in the second half of the season) Recurring *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler Personnel change Dennis Rinsler and Marc Warren, who had joined in season two as producers and continued in that role in the previous season are promoted to supervising producers. Schedule change Capitalizing on the success of the TGIF block after its first season, ABC decided to make it all Miller-Boyett shows: Full House, Family Matters and Perfect Strangers – all retaining their time slots, but in the 9:30/8:30C slot was the new Going Places, which lasted for one season. The block's new catchy theme song was altered to remove the lineup's animated mascot "Friday the Mouse". And in addition to the cast previewing their show as well as the others, on occasion, was a "TGIF Trivia" segment regarding each show and a three-choice question regarding the events on that show (in reality, all three choices are correct, as all scenes are featured in that show's episode). Episodes References Category:Seasons Category:Season 4